


No Lies Little One

by mIDNIGHTwOLF (va_di_pa)



Series: No Lies little One [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Lies, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Truth
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/va_di_pa/pseuds/mIDNIGHTwOLF
Summary: Eine Liebe zwischen zwei Menschen birgt Höhen und Tiefen die es gemeinsam zu überwinden gilt.Eine solche Liebe wie zwischen diesen beiden besonderen vom Leben gezeichneten Menschen, lässt oft etwas geschehen was niemand,selbst die Magier, zu glauben gewagt hat.Doch eins kann ich euch sagen das Zeichen dieser Liebe wird alle Lebewesen in ihren Bann ziehen.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Series: No Lies little One [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663495
Kudos: 7





	No Lies Little One

„NEIN!“  
„Du wirst tun was ich dir sage!“  
„Nein werde ich nicht! Ich glaube dir nicht! Dies ist doch nur wieder einer deiner miesen Tricks!“

Paar Schritte hinter den beiden

„Er wird ihm nicht glauben. Ihm wurde zu viel anderes eingeprügelt.“  
Der blonde warf seinem alten Schulfreund einen bitteren Blick zu.  
„Ich meinte es nicht SO. Schau mich nicht so böse an, manchmal hat er es nicht anders verdient.“  
„Wie kannst du es wagen! Wen ER dies hört wird dies unser letzter Tag gewesen sein.“  
Der schwarz haarige rümpfte seine Hakennase.

Zurück bei den beiden in der Raummitte

„Bitte hör mir zu.“, sagte der Ältere beinahe schon flehend mit besorgt gerunzelter Stirn.  
„Ich habe dir schon viel zu lange zugehört. Ich hätte dies alles nie zulassen dürfen. Du hast mir doch von Anfang an nur Lügen aufgetischt.“  
„Ich habe dich nie angelogen, das würde ich nie mit dir machen.“  
„Alle Lügen mich!“, der kleinere war währenddessen von seinem Platz aufgesprungen.  
„Bitte setz dich wieder hin. Es ist nicht gut für…“  
„NICHT GUT! Was soll nicht gut sein!?“, unterbrach er ihn rüde, „DU bist nicht gut für mich! Du bist es doch der mir die ganze Zeit irgendeine Geschichte auftischt. Ich hätte hier nie herkommen sollen. Das war mein größter Fehler!“

Eine Etage höher im Salon

„Der wird ihm das nie glauben.“  
„Er hat ihm schon so viel Unmögliches geglaubt von dem wir dachten, dass er es nicht tut.“  
„Ja schon…aber DAS! Ich meine ich würde das auch nicht glauben wenn man mir es erzählen würde. Es ist halt selbst bei uns…ähm… ungewöhnlich.“, sagte der hellblonde mit verzogenem Gesicht.  
„Ach Schätzchen, setzt dich doch bitte zu mir. Deine Unruhe bringt uns allen nichts.“  
„Ich bin nicht Unruhig.“, sagte er während er sich setzte.  
„Nein natürlich nicht.“, sagte sein Freund, mit leichtem grinsen, vom Sessel aus.  
„Schatz, es wird ihm nichts anderes übrig bleiben als es zu glauben, spätestens in ein paar Monaten wird er es selbst nicht mehr leugnen können. Und verzieh dein Gesicht nicht so es ist was Schönes was ihm geschieht.“, sagte sie leicht kichernd.  
„Du kennst ihn nicht, er würde wahrscheinlich erst glauben er habe einen Tumor oder schlimmeres bevor er Dies glaubt. Bei euch ist das normal doch bei uns ist das einfach nur seltsam, es ist nicht wirklich natürlich.“

Zurück bei den beiden Streitenden in der Bücherei

„Wie meinst du das?! Es war kein Fehler von dir hier herzukommen, es war eine deiner besten Entscheidungen.“  
„Ich...Ich kann nicht mehr. Ich kann einfach nicht mehr. Diese ganzen Lügen, diese ganzen Lügen…“  
„Es ist keine Lüge, ich habe dir doch von Anfang an gesagt, dass ich dich nie belügen würde.  
Erst recht bei einer solchen Sache. Aber bitte setzt dich doch endlich hin.“, liebevoll sah er den jüngeren an.  
„Es kann nichts anderes als eine Lüge sein oder denkst du etwa ich bin voll verblödet, sowas ist unmöglich.“  
„Wir sind Magier und ich habe mir sagen lassen das du unmögliches wie magisch anziehst. Wieso verschließt du dich so davor, seit du elf bist hast du Dinge erlebt die dir bis dahin unmöglich erschienen und ausgerechnet hierbei glaubst du ich lüge.“  
„Ja aber die Dinge waren noch halbwegs normal doch dies ist einfach nur wiedernatürlich!“  
Entsetzt schaute der ältere ihn an, er verstand einfach nicht wie er dies als wiedernatürlich bezeichnen konnte.  
„Wiedernatürlich? Es ist ein Wunder und nicht Wiedernatürlich. Viele Magier versuche schon seit beinahe Jahrhunderten, dass es ihnen auch möglich wäre. Nur denen mit einem hohen magischen Kern ist die möglich und du nennst es wiedernatürlich?!“  
Der kleine schaute ihn ungläubig an, wie konnte er ihm glauben dies war doch unmöglich, oder etwa nicht?  
Plötzlich fühlte er sich so erschöpft, er würde sich am liebsten hinsetzen doch dann würde er ihm zeigen das er ihm nachgab und das wollte er nicht… noch nicht.  
Er hatte es sich schon immer gewünscht, doch hätte er nicht gedacht das dies geschehen würde, erst recht nicht nachdem er den Älteren kennengelernt hatte und nun erzählte er ihm, dass es möglich ist.  
Was sollte er glauben?

Bei den beiden Männern hinter den beiden

„Er fängt an es zu glauben.“  
„Woher willst du das wissen. Legilimens wendest du aber nicht an das würde er dir nie verzeihen.“  
„Nein! Man sieht es ihm bloß an.“  
Der kleine stand immer noch nur einfach da, während der ältere sich niedergeschlagen auf der Couch niederlässt, fahrig strich er mit seiner Hand durch sein leicht gelocktes braunes Haar.  
„Ich glaube er verträgt es nicht gut, dass der Junge ihm nicht glaubt. Er macht sich Sorgen der ganze Stress bringt nichts Gutes.“  
„Der Bengel muss auch immer so starrköpfig sein.“  
„Wir sollten irgendwas tun vielleicht sollte ich Cissy holen sie kann diese beiden sowieso viel besser Händeln.“  
„ Zu verlieren gibt es ja eh nichts mehr, wenn das so weiter geht … ich will mir das gar nicht vorstellen.  
„Dann gehe ich sie mal holen.“, kopfschüttelnd trat der Blonde aus dem Raum.

Bei dem Älteren auf der Couch

Er glaubt mir nicht, was soll ich noch alles sagen.  
Wenn er ihm nicht glaubt, dann wird noch was geschehen.  
Er kann ihn nicht verlieren er liebte ihn, er liebte sie.  
Das Ganze ist schon gefährlich genug ohne, dass sie sich stritten.  
Kurz schaute er auf, dort stand er mit leicht gesenktem Kopf und starrte vor sich hin, sein Mund leicht verzogen doch gleichzeitig hingen seine Arme schlaff neben seinem Körper, er sah blass aus.  
„Bitte glaub mir.“, wenn man ihn so sehen könnte, wie er einen Griffindor beinahe schon auf Knien anflehte. Sein Ruf wäre ruiniert, sein falscher Ruf.  
Der Jüngere schaute auf und blickte direkt in seine Augen.  
Diese Augen waren das erste was ihn schon vor Jahren in seinen Bann gezogen hat, diese wundervollen grünen Augen die ihm in die Seele zu blicken scheinen.  
„Keine Lüge?“, fragte der jüngere.  
„Nein keine Lüge nur die bloße und oft unglaubliche Wahrheit.“  
Der Grünäugige trat einen Schritt vor und ließ sich in die wartenden Arme des Älteren schließen.  
„Ich dachte…es ist einfach viel zu… ich meine…Ich…“  
„Sch..ich weiß. Es war mein Fehler ich hätte es dir vorsichtig erklären sollen und nicht so damit rausplatzen. Doch als Severus es mir berichtete ich war einfach so glücklich.“

Narcissa trat mit Lucius wieder ein

„Ich glaube die beiden brauchen keine Hilfe mehr.“, sagte sie zu dem blonden, während sie auf die beiden ineinander geschlungenen Liebenden schaute.  
„Hmpf. Scheinbar nicht mehr.“

Severus trat zu ihnen

„Ich glaube dass dies noch schlimmer wird als bei dir damals. Wenn es jetzt schon mit diesen Stimmungen anfängt.“  
Sowohl Narcissa als auch Lucius schauten ihn böse an.

Blaise und Draco traten zu den Erwachsenen

„Na war ja auch Zeit.“  
„Der wird noch viele Probleme mit ihm haben wenn es jetzt schon so ist.“

Bei den Liebenden auf der Couch

„Beruhig dich Kleiner, es ist nicht gut wenn du dich weiter so stresst.“  
„Ich bin nicht klein! Ich bin ruhig, ich beruhige mich schon die ganze Zeit. Deine Arme sind so weich.“, sagte er seufzend.  
„Ich liebe dich Harry. Ich liebe dich und das kleine Wir.“  
„Ich liebe dich Tom“

Zusammen legten sie ihre Hände auf den noch immer flachen Bauch Harrys, in dem ihr kleines gemeinsames Wir heranwuchs und schon jetzt anfing ihrer aller Leben auf den Kopf zu stellen.


End file.
